My heart is, and always will be, yours
by happygolucky27
Summary: Love yourself first and everything else falls into line. But loving myself has to be the hardest thing… especially when I know I am a monster, a nothing... Mpreg KXZ
1. Chapter 1

**Kaname POV**

His hair, looks as if …as if it were pure silver, his eyes if I didn't know better are amethysts, the way his lips are slightly chapped but are nice shade of pink, made it just so hard not to just ravish his lips on the spot. BUT I really wish to kill him right now, how dare he smile at Yuki so sweetly when he glares at me and frowns at my arrival. He dare seduced me into thinking about him almost every time of the day. It must be a hunter charm he put on me, how else would he make me think about him so much, make me want to possess him in every way possible, and make me want him to be happy be my side, he is an exhuman for crisis's sakes. He should be not be under minding my authority, and challenge me, I am a pureblood! He should be scared and follow my every word, yet he insults me! I will show him who has the authority! From now on!

**Zero POV**

Kaname has some weird ass mood swings, one moment he talks normal to me almost as if he and I are just humans having a nice chat, then the next moment while I was just talking to Yuki and laughing at her because she tripped, he appeared out of nowhere are told Yuki to go away, and he tells me that he hates me and will make sure I know my place. Then he disappears, like WTF! What the hell just happened? Here I thought we were getting along just fine these few months after Rido was killed and Yuki turned back into a pureblood. And I was just here being stupid thinking that perhaps we would become friends, but of course how in the world would a pureblood befriend an exhuman, that maybe has some feelings for him. Everyone thinks that I loved Yuki but that was not the case, I was just super protective older brother doing what he had to do to keep his younger sister safe from vampires… WHO wouldn't be over protective?! So yeah I secretly like Kaname, I don't know if it is a crush like, or a like that I respect him and admire him, so yeah I am confused but that did hurt him saying that he is going to make sure I know my place in a tone that seems as if he wants to kill me.

_**Time skip~**_

**Third person POV (a month passed)**

After Kaname announced to Zero that he would made sure that Zero knows his place he started by calling Zero very nasty names every time he would meet Zero, which was when the night class had to go to their classes. After that everyone in the night class would do the same, there were no more fangirls because they got disgusted by the way their idols were acting like they were all that and bully Zero. Afterwards because there was no more fangirls there to witness things, the night class began to purposely trip the prefect, and seeing that their leader Kaname-sama didn't do anything to stop them they continued. Then it escalated to the point where many of the night class students would group up and beat him up, for all those times he threaten them with his gun, that was now gone because Cross took it away because Zero almost killed 10 level Cs that wanted to beat him up. Yuki was now long gone because Kaname sent her to the States to study because "she is getting distracted by Zero". Zero now had no friends to help him, and Cross wouldn't believe him.

**Zero POV**

Make me know where I belong, which is nowhere… Kaname thank you for showing me, but it is strange that I really don't blame him for all the things he did to me so far, after Yuki left, it was just the night class that was doing it not Kaname. Kaname doesn't even bother to look at me anymore he just ignores me, and lets the night class do whatever they want. It kind of hurts not knowing what caused him to hate me so much. But the way the night class is starting to gang up on me is really starting to affect me, I can't heal properly anymore, the wounds I get are starting to heal at a human speed. I lose so much blood to the point I lose conscious, and wake up having a wild animal next to me drained of all its blood. At least I know I have some sort of control to just attack wild animals and not humans, and thank Yuki giving me enough of her pureblood to stabilize me right after Rido's incident. (Yuki drank Kaname's blood enough to get enough of Shizuka blood to give to Zero, which makes him a level D that is stable, and won't fall to Level E) But I feel that Kaname has been locking up him anger towards me. Well I will be waiting when the anger bursts out of him and Kaname comes to kills me, once and for all.

Now that Kaname doesn't even call me, filthy exhuman, shame to the Kiryu family, disgrace to hunters, and vampires. It makes me think… I am… aren't I? And now that there is no one by my side not even Cross. I know I am not wanted and I don't care anymore, so I let the night class hurt me, it is not like anyone will care, and I don't care either. So as of right now I am just a walking dead man, am sure I look like one too.

**Kaname's POV**

So I let my followers do whatever they want to Zero except kill him, drink his blood, and rape him, and now Zero is starting to not responding to anybody, I am for sure he knows his place now, but why has the charm not wear off, why does it hurt to see him like this. I am so conflicted I like the way how Zero knows his place, but I don't wish him to get hurt. Hmm I should go visit him to see how I feel than, because I haven't talked to him face to face or see his face without him lowering his head, which he should when I near a pureblood to show respect.

So when I went to Zero dorm room (that he just started to recently live in, after Yuki's move), and I smelled a lot of blood, so I rushed to his room, and opened it to see Zero in his bed resting, but breathing harshly, and that was when I came close to his bed. He just looked like skin and bones, and was bloody on every inch of his body that I can see, he was running a fever, but vampires can't have fevers? So that only means that he is starting to die, because of too much blood lost and infection. So I quickly bit into my wrist to get a mouth full of blood and made him drink it than his vampire side awakens and latched into my neck, feeding from me. After he was done, he woke up and looked around and then saw me.

"You were going to DIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME!" I yelled

" You hate me remember?" he said with a voice that seem like he didn't use it in years.

" Hate you?"

"Yeah hate me", he said in a tone like he knew for sure that I hate him, and he smiles softly

And with that I snapped I pushed him back into his bed. He looked at me as if he was waiting for his death. So I kissed him, and I broke it off with a string of connecting us then it broke off. He looked confused, so I kissed him gently and lovely I touched his body, and prepared him. Then I took him, while I was taking him the light in his eyes came back and were looking at me lovingly as I thrust in him making him scream in pleasure, and moan, we both came together, and I marked him on his neck.

**Zero's POV**

When I woke up I thought that was all a dream, then I moved and felt that my back side was very sore. That was when Kaname came out of the shower with his hair dripping and he got his clothes off the floor and began to wear them again. So he does love me doesn't he? Or why would he take me in such a gentle manner as if he loves me. Kaname turns around after he finishes drying his hair and putting on his clothes, and looks at me in the eye.

"So does that show you that you will always be LOWER than ME!", he said breaking my heart, my hope, and myself. And with that he leaves out the door, leaves me sobbing, and I was so stupid to think that he would love me after he clearly showed me, before he took me, that he hated me.

How do you like my new Vampire knight story! **PLEASE REVIEW** to let me know how you think about my new story!

n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero's POV**

I sat in bed crying, and crying, why, why did I have to love a pureblood! After a day or two crying until I no longer have tears in me, I sat up and went to the shower to wash everything, if only I can wash away my feelings for him than everything would be perfect, but that is not the case. Even if I didn't love him I would still been a… nobody, who killed his own brother and couldn't do anything to save his parents. It seems as if there is anything for me to love it gets ripped away from me in one way or other. I guess it is just the fate trying to tell me that I should die already, because I was a mistake to begin with being a cursed twin to becoming a exhuman that is a hunter, becoming something that I should be hunting, how ironic. After crying more just because everything came crashing onto me all the shit I had gone though, and still going though, I really can't do this anymore. I am so tired of fighting, and fighting for something I am going to lose anyways. Perhaps I should really stop if I keep going more shit will be thrown at me like it always does. I just wanted my days to be happy, before Shizuka arrived, and I thought I can finally get my happiness after Shizuka was gone, and after Kaname used me to protect Yuki, and to kill Rido, but no fate will never let me be, it will always have to mess with me.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Zero came out of his room after a week of crying and deciding what he was going to do, and Cross was really worried for him so he would continuously check up on him because he noticed a few weeks before Zero was getting too skinny for his liking. To get Cross off of his back Zero began to eat more than usual to look like what he did before, and when he got beat up by the vampires he would hurry and take a shower and visit Cross, or talk to Yuki on the phone. Cross and secretly Kaname sees that he is fine now so that gradually stop checking in on him, and Cross gives him back his Bloody Rose. So when Zero hears that Cross has to go to the hunter Association to go a meeting of some sort, Zero knew this was his only chance. A few hours before Cross leaves Zero goes to visit Lily, his only friend that he can confide himself into to talk to her and visit her for the last time.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Hey Lily, how are you girl?", Zero said happily, giggling when she goes from his hair and nibbles it, as if to tell him that she is fine.

Zero went into Lily's horse stall and lay onto a lay of hay and started to talk to her while Lily just looks at him. "Lily you know fate loves to mess with me, I always get the short end of the stick, and even worst I just had to fall in love with a pureblood, of all the things, but my problem is that I can't blame anyone for all the shit I had to go through, all I can think was why couldn't I be stronger to protect everyone I love, and if I were strong would he love me. If I weren't an exhuman, a hunter, a cursed twin, would people accept me for who I am?" Zero said to Lily and sighed. " Well I guess I am, what I am, I can't change anything anyways, I can't even get any affections from the one I love… Kaname… no matter what I do because I am 'lower than him' he says, and I really think he is right. But in fact I am lower than everyone in this world, I am and I know it, I have to thank Kaname for showing to me that, because now I realize it, and embrace it. I can never become a vampire hunter, nor can I ever be a vampire, I am an outcast in both worlds, so I should perhaps stop being in between the two after now on? Right Lily?" it seemed as if she knew what I planned to do and started to rub her head against me chest and looking at me in the eye as if to tell me no. But I pushed her gently so that I can take my leave before she really tries to prevent me from getting out. "Good Bye Lily", I said under my breath.

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

I saw Zero go into a horse stall that belongs to horse that is notorious for her beauty and for not allowing anybody ride her except Zero. And I don't have much to do but I keep an eye out for Zero, so I was just planning to stay here until I know he isn't going to go outside of the academy gates, since Cross is going to be gone. And that was when I almost when into a rage, hearing Zero loves a pureblood, but then after calming down a little Zero said the name of the pureblood he loves… 'Kaname', Zero said… me? Zero loves me? Even when I said such hurtful things to him, he loves me and doesn't even blame me. I will go to him tomorrow and apologize, and hopefully I can get him to accept me as his friend, maybe boyfriend, or perhaps mate if am lucky. How could I do all those things that hurt him when I love him? What was going on in my mind when I treated him so horribly? I was being so foolish not wanting to believe that I fell in love with Zero. But after I saw Zero so hurt from what I started to the point he almost died I started to really think, that was why I haven't been to the changeover ever since Zero came out of his room. Then Zero seemed to be leaving so I decided to walk around the campus a bit more to think of what I am going to say to Zero when I see him tomorrow.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

In my room I prepared everything I needed. I have my anti-vampire knifes, my Bloody Rose, and hunter spells. I started by sealing off the smell that would attract them like a bear to honey. Next I filled my bath tub 2/3 of the way, and I set the letters on my night stand under my gun, one for each for each of them: Yuki, Kaname, Cross, Master, and Kaito. I showered before I went to visit Lily, so I am set. I checked the seals to see if I messed up on any of them, and I got the knifes ready by cleaning them yesterday. So sitting next to the tub on the bathroom floor, I got the knife that is the sharpest and slit my wrist vertically, three times on each wrist making them deep so there is no way of me healing by myself, and I quickly put my wrists into the tub, but some blood managed to get on the floor. And very soon I started to see black dots in my vision, and then it became dark.

**Kaname's POV**

After I got everything sorted out in my mind I started to walk back to the moon dorms, but I decided that I should secretly visit Zero, while he is sleeping. So I headed off to the sun dorms, as I went closer to the sun dorms I started to smell something very familiar… ZERO'S BLOOD! I quickly flew to his window and opened it, only to find that Zero is not in his room, but the smell of his blood seems to be blocked by hunter spells that I see on the walls, if I weren't a pureblood I wouldn't have noticed his blood. So I went into Zero's bathroom only to see the most horrible thing I can ever see, Zero with his bloody wrists in a tub that was dyed with the color red, while Zero is passed out and is shockingly breathing.

I quickly took his wrists out of the water, and wrapped them to prevent the blood from going everywhere and distracting me, but as I was carrying him to his bed his bed I noticed the white towels I used to wrap his bloody wrist were getting heavy, heavy from the blood it has soaked up in less than a minute. SHIT! ZERO! After putting him on the bed I went into his bathroom to search for a first aid kit, and that was when I notice that the knife he used is an anti-vampire weapon. So I didn't even get the first aid kit, because I knew Zero was not going to heal without blood. So once again I bit my arm and got a mouthful of blood and I forced him to drink it, but this time his vampire side didn't wake up, so I checked his wrist, they were still bleeding, so I repeatedly fed him blood, then his wrist healed and he didn't look as pale as before, and is breathing steadily. So the danger was gone, and I proceeded to clean up all the blood and clean Zero up. When I was cleaning up I tried my hardest not to question why Zero would try to kill himself, until I picked up the knife he used… it was a knife made to injure a pureblood, he was really trying to die, I can't believe it. I was the one that made him think of himself so lowly, like he was a nothing, when in reality he is my everything. Zero I am so sorry, I will make it up to you, I promise to love you like you deserve and more. I walked back into the bedroom and sat on a chair next to Zero's bed, and looking at him and holding his hand I told Zero what I have been denying for so long, "Zero I love you, please, please wake up soon!" and I started to cry, I never cried before, even when my parents were murdered by Rido, or when Yuki couldn't remember me, or when I was feeling so alone in the world.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I want to hear what you think about the story!

n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaname's POV**

Zero was laying I the bed While I held his hand, how many weeks has it been one… two? I don't care anymore. I just want Zero to wake up. My inner circle keeps pestering me to eat and drink but how could I when my mate is here. Yes my mate, I thought he put a hunter spell on me to try and bind me to him, but my vampire side knew, before I got out of my denial, that Zero didn't put a spell on me, it was I that fell for his strong personality, his beauty, and his kindness that he only shows to a handful of people. Why was I so foolish to have taken away his strong personality by telling him when he is lower than me when I was made him so vulnerable by making love to him? Why did I try to ruin his beauty by not caring for him when he got injured and nearly died by the night class students? How could I make him not show kindness to the people he love by taking them away from him? But the one I cannot get over is how could I have made my own mate to attempt a suicide? I have broken him so much that the person that I fell in love with and had practically married to, when I marked him that night, felt like he needed to end his life because was living was pure torture to him, that his strong personality broke, and his fragile heart was exposed to the tainted world that was playing with it like a rag doll? Zero I can't say how I sorry I am because there is nothing I can truly do, but to love you, to show how much I care for you, and how all those words that I used to insult you were out of my denial of my love to you, not because I hate you. Then Zero's hand moved…

"Zero?" I said in a whisper, his hand started to move more and his eyes were starting to open.

"ZERO!" he's wake!

Zero looks at me and rubs his eyes cutely, and yawns. He looks at me with no light in his eyes. Zero?

"Why?" Zero said with no tone to his voice. Uh?

"Why did you stop me again from dying?" he said this time looking into my eyes, again, so Zero wanted to die that time when the night class were abusing him?

"I ASKED WHY?! WHY KANAME?! DO YOU WANT SO MUCH CONTROL OVER MY LIFE? THAT I CAN'T EVEN DIE AS I PLEASE!? MUST YOU HATE ME SO MUCH TO TORTURE ME?!" he yelled at me, crying, which absolutely broke my heart.

"Get out", he started to talk quietly now, as if he no longer has the strength to deal with anything. So I went outside and closed the door after me… what was I thinking of course he would resent me for all the things I did to him.

* * *

_**After a month**_

**Zero's POV**

Why did he have to bring me back again? Why couldn't he leave me to die? I want to join my parents and brother if I could in the afterlife. Maybe then I would have some peace for once in my life. Cross was on to my every move the first two weeks of my 'wakening'. When I told him after the two weeks I wanted space to recover, he agreed because I was starting to get mad at him for every little thing he did wrong. Cross also got informed by someone that I was being 'bullied by the night class students so he got another hunter to start to patrol them. So I did not see the vampires on regular bases, which was working very well for me because I wish to not see Kuran every single day anymore. I am starting to suspect that I am coming down with the stomach flu because I have been throwing up recently. And because of all the shit I made my body go through my immune system must be weak right now.

* * *

_**Another month later**_

**Zero's POV**

I think I am, but I am not sure so I used a charm that hasn't been used in the last ten generations in my family, but there is a high possibly that I am because of all the indications, and because I am born with the curse. The curse of the twins that my family had to bear, with an exception of other hunter families that existed since the beginning of hunter history, was a curse that many people know that my brother and I have, but many do not know why we are called cursed. We are cursed with what the hunter community thinks is horrible, and that is by being able to get impregnated by a male vampire and give birth to a vampire baby that is not half human but is the same class as the sire, and in the process the bearer also becomes a vampire himself. So after using the charm by just dripping some blood on it, it shined red… wow, I knew that I would be but I am still surprised… I am pregnant( the charm turns black it means that I am not pregnant).

I can't believe it! I'm PREGNANT! I am so HAPPY! Oh sorry baby I am so sorry I almost killed myself which would have killed you, rubbing my small pregnancy bump lovingly… wait… if Kaname learns about this he… he will kill me, take away my child. The family I always wanted will be gone, no Kaname CAN'T take away my baby, HE CAN'T! I will not LET HIM! I have to get away before I get to big and get noticeable and before my transformation. Umm I will become a pureblood vampire, never once have I planned to get knocked up by a vampire, no less a pureblood vampire, but then again I did fall in love with one. Right now I am… two and a half months along, I should leave this week. I don't know when I should be transforming to a pureblood. Perfect timing the night class is going to a ball, and Cross is going to go and hang out with master tomorrow, so everyone is going to be too busy notice when I leave. But I am going to have a family again… I am so happy I am crying right now, stupid pregnancy hormones.

* * *

_**Next day**_

I packed everything I needed so that I wouldn't carry to many things that are heavy, because something about stressing the body is not good for the pregnant. Before I tried to suicide I already quit the hunter association and I transferred half of my money to a bank account I have at America and the other half in a different bank in Japan, so the association won't able to contact me. And with just a note saying thank you for everything I headed out to a small peaceful town half way cross Japan, time to start a new life!

* * *

**Thank for you all that reviewed! I hoped you like this chapter! Please leave your comments and questions in the review box. So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**n_n**


End file.
